1. Field
The embodiment described herein relates to an electronic apparatus that is equipped with a heat radiating fin and a cooling fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an electronic apparatus in which a heat radiating fin and a cooling fan that cools the heat radiating fin are housed inside a casing. Further, as disclosed in JP-A-2007-189183, for example, there is also known an electronic apparatus in which a dust collecting member for collecting dust is disposed between the heat radiating fin and the cooling fan, and an opening for replacing the dust collecting member is disposed in the casing.
When the heat radiating fin and the cooling fan are disposed in proximity to each other, the area of the heat radiating fin can be enlarged and the heat radiating efficiency of the heat radiating fin is improved. However, it is difficult for dust that has accumulated in the gap between the heat radiating fin and the cooling fan to be removed. Further, when a dust collecting member is disposed between the heat radiating fin and the cooling fan, there is the fear that the dust collecting member will become a drag on the air blown from the cooling fan and lower the heat radiating efficiency of the heat radiating fin. Further, there is the fear that the area of the heat radiating fin will become smaller and the heat radiating efficiency of the heat radiating fin will drop even more as a result of the dust collecting member being disposed.